


A Goddess' Blessing

by JacksPen



Category: Persona 4, Shin Megami Tensei Series
Genre: Gen, I'm not sure if I'll continue this, Is it an smt au since persona is technically smt?, Not Beta Read, Smt au?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 06:48:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5196206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacksPen/pseuds/JacksPen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Souji Seta has been sent to live with his uncle in demon infested Inaba. Unfortunately, Izanami and Lucifer seem to have their tests occur at the same time, and the fallout is something nobody can imagine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Goddess' Blessing

Souji didn’t know why his parents thought this was a good idea. He knew that leaving the country would probably be suicide with his current demons, but he didn’t think that sending him to Inaba of all places would be much better.

Inaba where both the Messian Church AND the Cult of Gaia both had strong footholds, the place where that great concentration of that red stuff that demons eat was discovered. The place that rookie summoners would go to find fame and come back in a casket, and where any professional summoners were spread so thin that there were casualties everyday.

But apparently even Inaba was safer than crossing the skies, so here Souji was, in a protected train with only a pixie in his comp. That is, unless Izanagi comes of course, but Izanagi was always so flaky that Souji doubted that he’d actually be able to use him during his stay in Inaba.

* * *

When Souji stepped off his train he was a bit underwhelmed. Souji had assumed that there would be something exciting, like being attacked by some high level demon, but overall the town looks just like any old small town and Souji briefly wonders if he got off at the wrong stop. There was no way such a peaceful town could be Inaba.

That thought is quickly put to rest when he sees several large Cerberi patrolling the station and if they need a demon that strong to patrol than Souji didn’t even want to know the types of demons the summoner force usually had to deal with.

Souji quickly finds what he believes is his uncle (he is the only human in sight so it isn’t like there’s a group for Souji to guess from) and the entire meeting is beyond awkward. His uncle Dojima (or should he call him uncle Ryotaro?) is a nice enough man, but Souji can see how sunken in his uncle’s eyes are with bags upon bags, and if his odor is anything to go by then it must have been several days since he had been able to shower. Dojima tries to start a conversation, but with how silent Souji usually is it isn’t long before Dojima lets his nephew sit in the car awkwardly.

* * *

It only takes several minutes before Dojima gets a call about an attack near the gas station and he speeds off, completely forgetting that his nephew and his lone pixie were in the vehicle as well. They arrive at the gas station in record time, and Souji looks out the window, only to see a man be brutally attacked by a gang of Mothmen.

The head Mothman seems to be much taller than Souji had believed them to be, and if the way they were clawing out the man’s insides were any indication, they were also much more dangerous than Souji had originally thought.

_I’m definitely not going to underestimate these things just because they look funny anymore._

Dojima sprinted out of the car calling out his Cerberus to fight the wilder demons, the guardian dog doing critical amounts of damage as it ripped the Mothmen to shreds.  However, it wasn’t just Cerberus doing damage; Souji’s uncle Dojima had joined the fight himself. Wielding a katana, Dojima was able to damage the demons with a brutal efficiency before finishing them off with his pistol.

_The way he wields his weapon is worlds away from where I am now._

__

Except, one of the Mothmen was able to escape Dojima and Cerberus’ wrath, and sprinted away...directly into the direction of the car Souji was in. Souji knew that his measly little Pixie would do no damage to the wilder, so he braced himself for impact, praying that Izanagi would show his face and protect Souji. Please, please Izanagi help me! Help me Izanagi! Anyone help!

The Mothman lunged, it’s long claws stretched out to do as much damage to the car, and to Souji, as possible. The glass shattered and the car shook violently. The Mothman had done considerable damage to the vehicle and it looked like it wasn’t done yet. Reaching out it’s claws, the demon pierced the car door and tore it off its hinges, acting as if the reinforced vehicle  was nothing but cardboard. Then as it reached out to dig its talons into Souji there was a loud crash and a bright light engulfed everything.

* * *

_“It is unlike you to go out of your way to save a foolish boy from his fate.”_

__

_“What are you doing here? "_

 

_“Such an invitation, you truly have the most fitting of names."_

 

_"What do you want?_ _You only show your pathetic face during your petty squabbles with your father.”_

 

_"Petty? That seems a little insensitive don’t you think? Especially with how you react to your own issues regarding family.”_

__

_“I am not a petulant child who throws a tantrum when things do not go their way.”_

__

_“I’m not exactly sure who you are insulting with that statement, but it matters not.  I am more powerful than you,  a relic of the past.”_

__

_“Such bold words for someone who is also quickly becoming, what did you call it,  a ‘relic of the past’ , themselves.”_

__

_“I will never be a relic, I represent something timeless you hag.”_

__

_“As do I **boy**. However, I also recognize that these mortals are ever changing, so I adjust who I am and what I offer to cater to what they want.”_

__

_“And why would you demean yourself to comply with those lowly beings?”_

__

_“Because I understand that we get our power from them. That these ‘lowly beings’ are what gives us our strength, or have you forgotten how you had played, won, and lost in these silly wars you have had?”_

__

_“I played with my wits, won with my cunning, and lost because of unfortunate circumstances. Nothing to do with these creatures.”_

__

_“Nothing except the fact that they were used in every battle as your pieces. That they were what ultimately moved any plan of yours off the ground."_

__

_“I think you are overestimating the importance of the humans.”_

__

_“Well, why don’t we have a demonstration? My cycle happens to coincide with yours in this world, how about we use my methods to decide your outcome and see what we end up with.”_

__

_“And why would I do that?”_

__

_“You are all about free choice; my way gives them nothing but choice.”_

__

_“And how will you decide the will of humanity, Elder One?”_

__

_“I will use my domain as the playing field and give my favour to three outsiders. Whoever can make it to me with all three favours must have been strong enough to win support for their cause, and whichever cause it is decides the fate of the world from then on. Does that satisfy you, oh Shining One?”_

__

_“...just this one cycle, and if it fails to impress me, then I will take one of your cycles and do what I wish with it.”_

__

_“It is a deal then.  I look forward to seeing how this cycle plays out.”_

 

**Author's Note:**

> So I had this done for a few months, but forgot about it and decided to post what I had. I'm not entirely sure if I'll continue it since I don't really have anything more than a basic idea for the story, but who knows.
> 
> Any comments, questions, or critiques are always welcome. 
> 
> Also I know that Lucifer is like a thousand years older than Izanami, but I can see Izanami calling him a child for the way he acts.


End file.
